Unkle Munky Pg 110
Sunky would like to make it clear that the Munky’s primitive opinions are not necessarily a reflection of his own… primitive opinions. ---- This week Munky ponders infinity.. Artist - Guru Josh Project. Song - Infinity 2008. *Click here to play... *Videos prone to removal. ---- Wax Works! Warren from Stevenage asks - Dear Unkle Munky, Did you receive my email regarding the 1972 miner's strike and the power cuts that subsequently followed? I think my mate might be pulling my plonker again and no mistake. Unkle Munky says -''' Dear Warren, I have consulted my big book of power cuts and can confirm that your friend is correct with regards to this issue. It would appear that candles, reconstituted from a life-size Barry White waxwork, were indeed solely responsible for keeping the homes of London illuminated during the blackouts of 1972. ---- Blue Movies. Richard from Forest Hill asks - Dear Unkle Munky, I have been asked to help my local police force with their inquiries. Apparently they want me to view some cctv footage. Shall I take popcorn? 'Unkle Munky says -' Dear Richard, Popcorn has long been a popular choice amongst movie goers of all ilk's. I can therefore highly recommend it. A super-sized banana milkshake might also be worth considering at this point in the proceedings. ---- Wary Canary. Terry from Cumbria asks - Dear Unkle Munky, With regards to this weekend's ill-fated Mountain Marathon event in the lake district - Is it true that Wary Canary had already voiced his concerns about the onset of treacherous weather conditions? 'Unkle Munky says -' Dear Terry, I can confirm that Wary Canary did indeed attempt to halt the event of which you speak. Sadly his twittering's, yet again, went unheard. ---- UK Munky Gold + 1 This week on UK Munky Gold + 1. A disgruntled Quincy takes umbrage with a trainee coroner who has inadvertently contaminated a microscope with his own semen. 'Unkle Munky says -' Well, I guess we've all done it. ''Ms. Motion Sickness (Munky's assistant) says - What the fuc...''' ---- A License to Bill. Jenny Bond from Leeds asks - Dear Unkle Munky, Did you receive my email regarding licence anomalies? '''Unkle Munky Says -' Dear Jenny, I did indeed receive the email of which you speak. I have spoken to your local post office and they have confirmed that the mix up is entirely of their own making. It would appear from their records that the contentious 'Licence to Kill' should have been despatched to a Mr. J. Bond as opposed to your good self. I have it on good authority, however, that your colour television licence will be with you shortly. In the meantime, I would recommend, that you resist the urge to kill. ---- Munky's Headlies. ---- History in The Making. Debbie from Stanway asks - Dear Unkle Munky, Have you heard the historic news? Isn't it wonderful!? 'Unkle Munky says -' Dear Debbie, I have indeed heard the news. I never thought I'd hear Keith Chegwin on Radio One again. It's certainly a day to remember and no mistake. Debbie replies - Oh fer god's sake! I was talking about the election of Senator Barack Obama as the first black president of the United States. You tit! *''Pictured - Children's TV & Radio star (circa-1980's) Keith 'Cheggars' Chegwin.'' ---- Bungle's Barely News. ---- In the Frame. Martin from Kent asks - Dear Unkle Munky, Earlier this evening I left my artistic wife painting the view from our back garden. Strangely, however, when I returned to see how she was doing I could not find her anywhere. What shall I do? 'Unkle Munky says -' Dear Martin, It would appear from the clues left at the scene that your wife may have been abducted by aliens. I have already, on your behalf, taken it upon myself to contact the relevant authorities with regards to this matter. ---- The Annual Gothic Fun-Run Event 2008 Damien from South Shields asks - Dear Unkle Munky, I will be attending the annual 'Gothic Fun-Run' event on Sunday and was wondering what I should wear? 'Unkle Munky says -' Dear Damien, The organisers of this event have simply advised that all 'fun runners' should dress to depress. *Pictured: Participants of the 2007 annual 'Gothic Fun-Run' event pose for a pre-run photo. ---- Next... Previous... Munky's Memos... Return to Munky Menu...